Whatever This Is
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: "This was supposed to be a 'studying session' but it turned out to be a make out session, I knew I should've said no to his propose but who can say no to those beautiful big red eyes?" SuzunoxAphrodi smut. Suzuno's POV. Enjoy ;)


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, unfortunately and blah blah blah. Not sure if I should make a sequel or whatever, just testing if this will have success, anyway, review.**

**SuzunoxAphrodi!**

* * *

Suzuno's POV

"This is so wrong" I said between kisses trying to catch my breath, whilst with one hand pushed all the books aside, my hand finding its way to his long blonde hair. _This is so wrong_ and it is, this was supposed to be a 'studying session' but it turned out to be a make out session, I knew I should have said no to his propose but who can say no to those beautiful big red eyes?

"I know" he replied breaking the kisses with a pop sound, he looked at me in the eyes while pushing me in the mattress and putting himself on top of me,linking our hips, and then proceed to kiss me again, I respond it just as passionately. I like this dominant Aphrodi, this side of him I didn't know existed and he's always like this with me, just when we're alone even though he says I'm the bossy one, I would say otherwise if someone asked me who's the boss in this 'relationship' or whatever this is. Its been like this for three months now, its became our daily routine, every time we have an exam coming up, we always have studying sessions and tell everyone we're busy, and oh we are.

I should stop this before it's too late, before I lost control, but I can see it in his eyes that he wants this as much as I want it, the lust it's almost palpable in the air, so thick. I shouldn't want this because I'm hetero , but girls never satisfies me fully, and, Aphrodi knows where and _how _to touch me. And this is why this is wrong, because I'm A FREAKING BOY WHO MAKES OUT WITH ANOTHER BOY!, but you know what? I don't care and as long as Aphrodi doesn't feel guilty about it, I'm going to continue this...how to call it? Adventure.

And before I know it, my shirt it's tossed away and lands in some part of my bedroom. his hands explore my chest, his fingertips feels like fire touching my skin, I can feel how he finds the way to my trousers and unhooks them, and as always he breaks the kiss just enough to look me in the eyes, that's his own way of telling me 'should I continue or...?', his way of seeking for approval, I find it cute that every time we do this he's always insecure and as always I nod slightly and that is like his green sign to continue. The moment the material was off, he throw it somewhere in my room and automatically he'd cup one of my nipples in his hand while with his other hand started stroking my boxers with his thumb and index finger. I threw my head back letting a moan escape of my mouth.

"D-don't stop" I whispered almost inaudible, my moans were replaced by groans when his wet tongue met my left nipple while his other hand was still massaging my testikels

After a few moments I thought I had enough, so with my hand I took his head and lifted him, I crashed our lips in a passionate kiss and he responded almost immediately, in a swift movement I was on top of him and my hands were moving to his waist, at the hem of his shirt, I started lifting the material up while our tongues were having a dominance fight. It was my turn to give a little bit of pleasure, I thought to myself when he was shirtless beneath me, I broke the kiss to look at him, there was that look, that lust filled look on his red eyes. I didn't wasted any more time and didn't think it twice before I unhooked his brown pants

Then I went directly with my mouth to his right nipple and with my other hand I was massaging his left , just like he was doing to me moments ago, I can hear when his breath hitched and he left out a gasp, also his heartbeat was increasing, just like mine. I ran my tongue through his hardened nipple and then I bit, just a little.

"Fuusuke" he whispered in a moan, his hand finding its way to my head and linking his fingers in my white hair, pointing me to not stop.

"You like that , dLittle angel don't you?" I said with my hot breath above his nipple making him squirm underneath me.

"Mmhm" was all he was able to say between moans. I lifted my head and kissed him, my hand not stopping massaging his nipple, then I started to low my hand through his stomach, belly and finally reaching to his boxers, that's a thing I like about Aphrodi, that he can wear these super short boxers and still not look like a slut because of his childish personality. I unbuttoned his shorts and took it off of him, along with his reading glasses whom he used for studying, and then threw it across the room. I broke the kiss and stare at him for a while, he was just...breathtaking. he put his hand in the back of my neck, playing with the hair that grew there, and smiled a little.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a whisper just for me to hear, I looked up and saw that he was looking me in the eyes with that smile that I just copied. I nodded slightly because I didn't trusted my voice at the moment, his smile grew wider while his hand unhooked my boxers and took them off, I can tell he was growing a little impatient by the way he almost ripped my underwear next.

And there we were, just like we were brought to this world, kissing like lovers. I attached our nipples together and that earned a soft moan from him, I smirked. I love how the way I make him feel, the way he makes those noises _because _of me, it kinda makes me feel proud and stuff.

My hand found the way to his core and started touching the nub of nerves, he broke the kiss and shut his eyes tight, then all I was hearing were the moans that escaped from his mouth, and in between moans, then and there he said my name, but in a different way he had ever say it. I rubbed his dick a little faster, which made him moan louder than before.

"Oh God, Fuusuke" he moaned in my ear with his hand in my neck for support. Whenever I think of _this_ , of whatever this is, I always think it's just sex but I know, deep in my heart (yes, I have one) that this is more than that, more than just sex, more than lust, and I know he loves me because he lets me do this to him, he never says no, he has never stopped me, I think the reason that he had never stopped _this _is because he wants this as much as me. Suddenly and without any warning I insert one finger inside his butthole, which caused a loud moan, almost scream, from him. Then I proceed the typical rhythm of in and out, I can feel how he's breathing faster, how his hands now are on my back scratching the flesh, there's gonna be marks, I know. Those are like our signs of 'private property do not cross' and I like it that way. I increased the speed of my finger, and added a second one.

"Don't you dare stop" he said loud enough for me to hear, it wasn't a petition, it was a command, his dominant side showing again, this almost animalistic dark side of Aphrodi, I love it because you don't see this every day, correction, you _never _see this facet of him. I'm the only one that gets to see it. I lowered my head and kissed his neck, then bit the soft skin in his pulse point, not to cause him pain but to leave my mark, he responded with a groan. Then I kissed all the way to his lips, passing through his collarbone, jawline and finally his lips. His moans were suppressed by my lips. he, then broke the kiss and threw his head back.

"Fuu-chan, I'm c-coming" he said in a whisper. I increased my fingers and with every movement my thumb hit his spot. I can feel it, he's close, very close. His walls are tightening and his breath catches for a moment and then with a loud moan, he's seeing stars, hisr eyes shut tight and one of his soft hands are linked in my hair while the other hand is in the back of my neck. When I see he's coming off her high I take my fingers out and lay beside him, I'm trying to catch my breath too, that was intense.

"Let me return the favour" he says after a moment, I turn my head to look at him in the eyes. "Please" he whispers and comes closer to peck my lips and then he smiles and tilt his head to the side a little, just like a puppy would do to get you to play with them a little more, and that's exactly what he wants.

"This was so wrong though" I reply and bring my hand to his face and caress his cheek, I know I lost control, that's what I always do but I don't know, today I'm feeling more guilty than usual, which is weird because I rarely feel guilty about anything.

"I know" he says bringing his face just a little closer, if that's even possible, and then he says four words that I thought he will never say, four words that made me smile a little bit, four words that continued this adventure, this lust. "But I don't care" and then we met halfway in a passionate kiss.

"Fuusuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Sure."

"Then be my boyfriend.."

"...There's nothing i would like more Terumi.."

PERVERTED, BUT MY GRAMMAR HAS GOTTEN BETTER HASNT IT? *CHILDISH VOICE* XD

THANKS FOR READING!

REVIEW?


End file.
